Let's Make a Deal
by reguvlus
Summary: Ciel and Alois are sick of each other, yet emotionally dependent on their hatred and ferocious encounters. Alois has made this abundantly clear and his proposition is full of room for refusal. Ciel, however, is coerced with the need to prove himself and the result is two angry men on a bed of cheap rose petals with bruised faces and raw palms.


**(A/N): Hello! I've decided, since I've already finished multiple chapters of my ongoing story that I was going to do a one shot of something but I couldn't decided. I then saw the Kuroshitsuji category and the duality of Alois and Ciel made me want to write. I wanted Ciel to not be portrayed as the bottom in this fic. like he usually is subjected to. I also captured them as older men (18-21) because I don't feel comfortable writing about children having sex.**

 **I kind o** **f want this one to be ongoing, but I doubt I'll have the time. Please review/fav/and follow for more!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's make a deal."

The two men looked each other in the eyes and Ciel's held the ferocity of an angry lion. Alois, on the other hand, was sipping from a glass of red wine jovially, his eyes glued on the Phantomhive Earl with merriment. Alois was only in his trousers and his white shirt was unbuttoned enticingly, his hardened chest visible within the dim firelight of the study. He was nothing to be played with and knew Ciel was not, but he would prod until he could break the porcelain man.

"What kind of deal?" Ciel pressed, and his deep voice sent a shudder down Alois's spine. Ever since they met as young men, this constant quarrel between them drove him mad with desire for the dark boy that laid before him. Resemblant of a poisoned apple, and Alois wanted the biggest bite.

The Trancy Earl stood and walked round to the front of his desk, sitting atop it as he let his eyes wander without bound or restraint. The difference between them was gargantuan. Ciel was tighter than a Noblewoman's chastity and Alois himself was a walking Bacchanal. One refrained and the other was immersed with the concept of self-indulgence as key to prosperity and happiness. Desire, for the other, was useless and prohibited the furthering of oneself and their ambitions.

Alois figured that in some way, he did truly love Ciel. But it was twisted, and in the sense of satisfaction that only one person or thing could accomplish or encourage certain sensations or feelings to rise from the depths of old memories. He, of course, knew this amorous belonging wasn't reciprocated. He hated Ciel for this. It made him want to transform into a monster and turn the other man into dust, but he knew he couldn't. Ciel Phantomhive needed to live, or, at least, for the moment.

"I will give you the information you desire on this case if you allow me to simply see if I can break you." He breathed the words out, and the man cocked his brow. Alois let a sultry smile curl upon his lips and leaned down, looking Ciel directly in his eyes.

"Look at you, you poor man. You fool. You lay in a den of demons constantly and come to me and expect me to break the consistency with which I've always challenged you?" He asked, walking behind the man as his eyes never left his guest.

"I want to see you for who you really are, Ciel Phantomhive. One night." He repeated, and the resounding 'Tsk' of teeth being sucked made him want to roll his own eyes.

"That is completely out of the question. I am to be married in the spring to Lady Elizabeth-"

"Bullshit." Alois called, and he watched the man clench his fist. He strutted back in front of him and leaned against the desk once more, his hands gripping the arms of the Florentine chair.

"You don't actually want to marry her. You're doing it out of promise and convenience. You've pointed that out, as if it's your sole reason for not giving in, but I doubt you." Alois slammed his hand down on the chair and heard a sharp crack resound. Both men were panting heavily now, eyes glaring pokers into the others.

"You have lied to that girl more times than you've woken up in this world and I am expected to take that pathetic excuse?" He questioned. He was heated and his pulse raced at the intensity of the moment. Both men seemed to growl like animals and Alois, running ahead of himself, grabbed Ciel's chin forcefully and watched the nobleman grab his upper arm tightly, his nostrils flaring like a bull.

"You are pathetic, aren't you Phantomhive? You're a pretentious piece of shit who can't admit his own shortcomings when it comes to filling his daddy's trousers, aren't you?" He sneered.

Just then a gloved hand flew and landed square across Alois's right cheek and the sadist laughed as he was slammed into his own desk by Ciel, who gripped his throat tightly. Alois, temporarily immobilised, reached out with his leg and kicked Ciel's knee and when the man buckled, he slammed him into the floor, gripping both of his arms and sitting on top of him as the dark boy struggled, writhing like an insect.

"That hurt like a bitch, you know." He whispered with eyes that reflected only the fire in corner. "You would've left if you were tired of this, but you want more. You want me to be here to make you angry. To make you feel." He said, his grip on Ciel's wrists tightening.

"Shut up." Ciel ground out, glaring up at Alois who looked at him with passionate eyes.

"Just give in. One night. One night of wrestling and anger and me seeing if you're China or Steel. Then I'll give you the documents and witness accounts to have you off and on your idiotic way." He looked down at Ciel and he knew the answer. The little cunt would never agree.

"Fine."

The word sounded almost foreign to Alois as he relaxed his hold on the boys wrists. He cautiously got up and watched the other boy. He wouldn't fuck him without consent, and now that he had gotten it, he was a little confused.

"Fine?" He repeated, and Ciel, looking into Alois's eyes, nodded as well. "Fine, dammit."

They were silent and Alois, now befuddled, nodded and walked out of the study, leaving a confused Ciel in the midst.

"Right then, off with you as well." He said, and the two men walked down the corridor to Alois's chambers.

He opened the doors and led Ciel to his bed. He then went to his bookshelf and slid a folder from between two books and gathered a thick stack of paper from atop one of the shelves.

"I will leave it all here. If you try to take this and leave, I will eat you." He said, and stuck out his tongue as his mark danced, making Ciel cringe.

"Do what you must." Ciel said as he slid off his jacket and vest. He kicked off his shoes and then looked at Alois with a glare when he was wearing his shirt, pants and socks.

"I trust you'll find I'm a stiff fuck." Ciel spat crudely, looking at the Trancy with a look of pure distaste as the other man chuckled and lit candles, placing them on the bedside. He then reached over inside of one of his vases and grabbed the petals off of a red rose and tossed them at Ciel, hitting him and the sheets before he pushed the man back, looking down at him happily. He snatched off the wretched black eyepatch and admired his lovely eyes, wishing his tongue could delve into Ciel's eye socket.

"Cheap roses for the cheap screw." He retorted, and his fingers traced Ciel's lips and the man turned his head stubbornly before Alois grabbed his face once more and forced him to look him in the eye.

"I'm going to fuck you like the bitch you are." He whispered viciously, ripping Ciel's shirt and the man gasped, making Alois grin deliciously. He ground himself against Ciel and the man underneath could feel the throbbing arousal that the Trancy man possessed. Ciel twitched underneath him and Alois decided to see what made his blue sky bright.

* * *

He leaned down and as he did, his back arched and his cut shoulders dove down, making him look like he was pouncing for the kill. Ciel looked prepared for what he assumed was an oncoming bite, but was surprised when he was gifted a tiny kiss on his jawline. He looked at Alois, who watched him with heated eyes. This caused him to harden and he tried to push it back, but then more came.

Each kiss became slower and longer, somehow. He felt the trail from his jaw to his neck, and Alois made sure to lovingly kiss the soft spot that stretched his pale skin. Each kiss caused anger and passion to well in a world of sexual tension that only increased Ciel's arousal.

His fingers slowly crawled up to the sides of Ciel's stomach and he felt the involuntary shudder with pleasure before his hands smoothed over the abs and sculptured body of his rival who looked better between the sheets.

He ran them up Ciel's body, taking care to teasingly run over his nipples with cold fingertips that managed to coerce his plaything to arch his back. Petals whispered against translucent skin that touched silken sheets. Dark cerulean eyes like storm clouds closed ever so slowly and bright blue ones burned heatedly, watching the specimen that managed to crawl into its web with wonder, hunger, and solitary amusement that touched on anxiety.

"There you go, Ciel..." Alois said softly, trailing kisses down to his collarbone and his tongue peeked out as he heard his breath hitch. Alois's tongue slithered across Ciel's pulse and it caused his hips to rise to meet Alois's already throbbing hardness with his own.

"Good boy..." He whispered, and he heard a hard growl rip through the intimate mood. He was confused and decided to look up and noticed it was Ciel's.

The man pulled Alois up by to him and pressed his lips against the other man's with anger and passion. He allowed their lips to release and meet with constant fervour, their hands running along each other's bodies as Ciel reached down and slid his hands upwards until the space between his pointer finger and another caught Alois's nipple. He heard a sharp intake of breath and decided to tug at it as his tongue slid across Alois's mouth. He hefted him up so that he was on Ciel's lap, and then man sat up and made Alois's legs wrap around his waist. He was so filled with hate, primal desire, and a need to prove himself that he pulled away from his mouth, watching him with dark navy pits as he ground himself against Alois, his hands moving lower to grip his ass.

A large moan slid through the new bottom's lips and Ciel laughed at this, leaning forward and biting his shoulder, letting his tongue swirl around the mark that he so clearly made.

He pulled back and watched Alois, now reduced to a shuddering horny mess, moan and move his hips towards Ciel's to gain some sort of sexual satisfaction. Ciel, however, was not so lenient. He reached up and grabbed Alois by the hair and his other hand gripped his cheeks with strength as he ground his clothed penis into this mess that was now an Earl.

"You like it rough, do you, Trancy?" He asked as he slid his right hand from his hair to go down and grasp Alois's ass firmly underneath his jeans, making him arch into Ciel who bit his lip. He did not let go of Alois's face and the submissive Earl could not look away from the dangerously sexy primal being that was now Ciel Phantomhive. He was getting more bang for his buck, literally and metaphorically speaking.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered to the Earl as he watched his legs shudder violently. Ciel moved his hand from Alois's face and slid his hands into his pants, pulling them down so that his ass popped out from the trousers, sitting on Ciel's lap. The warmth drove him nearly mad as he help Alois to him by his buttocks.

"Tell me what you want." He repeated, and the Earl whimpered, his face redder than blood as he kissed Ciel hotly, his arms wrapping around the mans neck. They did this roughly for a few moments before Alois pulled back, yelping from the hard smack that landed on his ass.

"Fuck me." He demanded, and Ciel cocked an eyebrow, driving his penis into Alois's crotch once more, watching with delight as he shuddered in pleasure.

"Please." Alois whimpered and Ciel grinned and turned them over, slamming him into his own bed as he tugged off Alois's trousers.

This was about to be an amusing night.

* * *

 **If you liked that, please review/favourite/or follow.**

 **I'm really struggling with not continuing this so for the time being, i'm going to leave it as an ongoing story to quell my nervousness about it. You guys just tell me if you liked it enough that you'd want to read more.**


End file.
